Locked in a room
by akiradreham
Summary: Prompt: A friend rings your doorbell way too early in the morning to be ringing doorbells. You answer the door in your PJs, and the friend says, "Pack a bag quickly. I have to get out of here now and need you to come with me." this is the used prompt but how does it lead to Yasu and Lin locking Mai and Naru in the same room? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) This is my first one-shot! Please tell me what you think, let me know if you want what caused Lin and Yasu to do this or even what happened afterwards I'm open to most anything.**

* * *

Prompt: A friend rings your doorbell way too early in the morning to be ringing doorbells. You answer the door in your PJs, and the friend says, "Pack a bag quickly. I have to get out of here now and need you to come with me." You are intrigued.

* * *

I was laying in bed fast asleep when I woke to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I looked over at my clock; it was 3 in the morning, way too early to be ringing doorbells. I roll out of bed and stumble though my apartment to my door and open the door while still in PJs. I open the door to the annoying person who has been ringing my doorbell non-stop for the past 5 minutes to see Yasu smiling brightly at me and say, "Mai guess what!"

At that I try to shut the door and said, "I'm going back to sleep," only to have him put his foot in the door and walk in. "Yasu," I groan, "what do you want? Just let me go back to sleep!"

"Pack a bag quickly. I have to get out of here now and need you to come with me," this intrigued me.

"May I ask why?"

"No just pack a bag."

"Ok?" and what can I say I was intrigued, so I went a packed a bag and we left, without him telling me where we were going or what was going on, no matter how many times I asked. Eventually we arrived at a hotel. Yasu gave me the key to a room and told me to go up and he'd be up in a few minutes.

I walked up to the room opened the door and walked in the next thing I knew the door closed behind me and I heard a clicking noise, like a door locking. I turn around and try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open," I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around to see that I wasn't alone in the room but Naru was there as well.

"What are you doing in here?" was the first thing that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Same as you. They locked me in here not 10 minutes ago.

I was laying in bed fast asleep when I woke to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I looked over at my clock; it was 3 in the morning, way too early to be ringing doorbells. I roll out of bed and stumble though my apartment to my door and open the door while still in PJs. I open the door to the annoying person who has been ringing my doorbell non-stop for the past 5 minutes to see Yasu smiling brightly at me and say, "Mai guess what!"

At that I try to shut the door and said, "I'm going back to sleep," only to have him put his foot in the door and walk in. "Yasu," I groan, "what do you want? Just let me go back to sleep!"

"Pack a bag quickly. I have to get out of here now and need you to come with me," this intrigued me.

"May I ask why?"

"No just pack a bag."

"Ok?" and what can I say I was intrigued, so I went a packed a bag and we left, without him telling me where we were going or what was going on, no matter how many times I asked. Eventually we arrived at a hotel. Yasu gave me the key to a room and told me to go up and he'd be up in a few minutes.

I walked up to the room opened the door and walked in the next thing I knew the door closed behind me and I heard a clicking noise, like a door locking. I turn around and try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't open," I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around to see that I wasn't alone in the room but Naru was there as well.

"What are you doing in here?" was the first thing that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Same as you. They locked me in here not 10 minutes ago," he looked at his watch, "about 8 minutes and 23 seconds ago," at this we both fell silent and I laid down on the bed to go back to sleep, that's when it hit me, there was only one bed.

"Umm… Naru?"

"Yes?"

"There's only one bed."

"I can see that."

"How are we going to sleep?"

"You can have the bed."

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

He raised an eyebrow and answered, "Right here."

"But that can't be very comfortable. Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"I'm sure Mai, go to sleep."

Still not being fully awake seeing as it was 4 in the morning by now, at the time I thought that this was the smartest idea, "The bed's more than big enough why don't you sleep on one side and I sleep on the other."

"Mai- I don't think that's a good idea," he tried to say.

"Please Naru, It'd make me feel better, *yawn* please."

"Mai"

"Please?"

Naru sighed before finally giving in, "fine," he got up from his chair and flipped the light switch. He walked over to the bed then the next thing I know he trips and has me pinned underneath him, with his face mere inches from mine. After a few moments he moves to get up, but for some unknown reason I start to kiss him, passionately, and he started to kiss me back after a few seconds of shock.

My hands started moving as if on their own and got tangled in his hair as his moved down my back until they reached my waistband. He then removed his lips from mine and started trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest where he started to unbutton my pink pajama top as his mouth followed his hands until he reached right above my naval when I could no longer hold back the groan from my lips and he looked up at me and smirked. He took his time undoing the last buttons as he worked his way back teasingly and he finished removing my top and he reached my mouth once more and I started to kiss him even more passionately than before and reached for his shirt and pulled it off over his head and threw it to the floor.

Just then the door opened and the light turned on and in the doorway stood Lin and Yasu. I just stared at the door horrified. When Lin spoke, "I told you it would take less than an hour," and turned the light off and as the door shut I heard Yasu say, "I'm never betting against you again."


	2. how it happened

**(AN) Ok so this is the back story of how Lin and Yasu paired up and their bet I want to thank you for your awesome reviews and I expressly want to thank lici910 for convincing me to write this small chapter and you should totally read her stories they are amazing.**

**disclaimer- I don't own Ghost Hunt and I probably never will**** *sigh***

* * *

**General POV:**

It was a normal day at SPR when this sinister plot began to form. Mai was at school and Naru locked in his office. The only others in the office were the quiet Lin and the annoying Yasu. Lin was sitting in his office typing and Yasu was sitting on a couch doing his homework for one of his class when a brilliant idea popped into his head on how to finally get Mai and Naru together. The only problem with the plan was that it would not only take time and be very tricky, but what he thought was going to be the hardest part was convincing the one person he knew he needed to pull this off, Lin.

So, Yasu walked over to Lin's office and opened the door. To this Lin stopped typing and looked up, it was unusual for anyone other than Naru, Madoka, or Mai to step into his office.

"Lin will you help me with something?"

Lin just stared at him for a minute before answer, "depends."

"Well, it's a plan to get the Big Boss and Mai together."

"Ok, I'll help."

"Ok, well," Yasu paused for a moment after what Lin said had sunk in, "Wait, what?"

"I said I'll help."

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Well it's so obvious they like each other."

"Ain't that the truth."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of locking them in the same room would work, we could use my parent's hotel it's only about 30 minutes from here and within a couple hours they'll be together."

"No, it would take less than an hour."

"Wanna bet? 1600 Yen (about 20 usd)?"

"Fine. So about this plan…"

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
